March
March is one of the shifters in the current game, and had been one for 3 days before arriving to Fastfall. Appearance As a human In human form, March stands at 1.7 meters with a pretty muscular build and a slightly tan skin. He has short black hair curling up a bit at the ends and his red eyes are covered by black sunglasses. Original clothes He's wearing a blue shirt with long sleeves and a grey X on the front, blue jeans and black shoes. The ends of his sleeves and jeans all have 3 grey triangles coming from them. As a Pokémon A Metagross with legs just a tidbit shorter than the usual length. Backstory March had always been a regular person that just wanted to have fun with his Lotad, and Lombre when he grew older. When he was 20 he didn't move out of his parents' house, because he didn't have to. This came in very handy as his job as a supermarket cashier didn't pay much, and he could never afford a house of his own. His parents left Hoenn to go and live in Kanto to work on a very important project concerning environmental protection. The company they did this for only had enough money to give them two plane tickets, and March's parents didn't have enough money to take their son along. He missed them every single day, and wished that they would either come back to Hoenn, or that he could move to Kanto. His very low level of education also made that he had no chance of getting any better of a job. One day he had a weird dream and... ... He woke up in... where was he? What happened? He thought. I remember... a game. What game? Returning memories. Team Helix. Destroying research. Why? I don't know. So how? Special powers. What powers? He looked at himself, noticing his outfit looked a lot like a Metagross. Metagross heh? I wonder if... Suddenly he transformed into a Metagross. Shocked by what had just happened and not really able to control his limbs and his levitating body he flailed about in the air and randomly used all of his moves on the rocks surrounding him. When he calmed down, he happened to turn back to his human form. He decided to stay where he was for now, there seemed to be some vegetation, including trees with berries that he recognized. On his third day there he had a fateful encounter with a female Snorunt, and, as he was used to after two days of understanding what all the Pokémon were saying, he understood what the Snorunt was saying. The Snorunt asked him to go to the nearby town. March gathered all the berries he could find, planning to sell them when he got to the town, so he could buy a Poké ball for the Snorunt. After a day of travel he arrived there... Personality He is a bit introverted and quickly satisfied. He is also very caring and will do anything for people and Pokémon he cares about. Team Frost Frost is a female Snorunt. She has a Jolly nature, the ability Ice Body, and the moves Weather Ball, Bite, Ice Fang, and Leer. Trivia * Category:Shifter Category:PC